Anything for Her
by Viona Zhang
Summary: Request Vanny Zhang... Minato Namikaze suka pada Kushina Uzumaki dan begitu pula sebaliknya.. Akhirnya mereka tidak bisa bersama karena Minato berkorban untuk Kushina.. Perngorbanan apakah itu? /Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Anything for ****Her**

**Chapter 1**

**Story by ****Viona Zhang**

**Request from ****Vanny Zhang (adik author yang gaje) #gubrak**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from 'Naruto'**

**Pairing: Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genres: Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**Notes: Ini cerita dengan kategori baru lagi nih! Ini request dari author ****Vanny Zhang****… :D Ini cerita dengan kategori 'Naruto'… Author satu ini TIDAK PERNAH lihat Naruto sih… #gubrak , tapi karena ini request, ya dikerjakan saja… :D Semoga masih suka ya! Selamat membaca!**

Suatu hari, hiduplah dua keluarga yang berbahagia. Orang tua dari keluarga itu bersahabat. Mereka masing-masing mempunyai anak tunggal. Keluarga Namikaze mempunyai 1 anak laki-laki bernama Minato, sedangkan keluarga Uzumaki mempunyai 1 anak perempuan bernama Kushina.

Mereka hidup berkecukupan. Anak-anak mereka, Minato &amp; Kushina, juga sering main bersama. Orang tua dari kedua keluarga juga senang melihat anak-anak mereka bermain dengan senang. Keadaan keluarga mereka sangatlah sederhana.

Minato &amp; Kushina sudah bersama sejak kecil. Mereka suka bermain kuda kayu bersama. Mereka juga suka makan kue mawar yang dibuat oleh ibu Minato. Mereka mempunyai banyak kesukaan yang sama lainnya, seperti makan sup labu buatan ibu Kushina, belajar tulisan kanji, bermain sepeda di taman, makan kue _oscamanthus_ (桂花糕 / Gui Hua Gao / kue dari China yang enak dimakan di musim gugur), minum jus wortel dan masih banyak lagi…

Ayah Minato bekerja sebagai pedagang kain yang sering berdagang di luar kota, sedangkan Ibu Minato tidak bekerja/ibu rumah tangga. Ayah Kushina bekerja sebagai petani. Sedangkan Ibu Kushina bekerja sebagai penjahit. Karena Ibu Minato adalah ibu rumah tangga, ia bisa lebih sering menjaga anaknya Minato dan Kushina; Ibu Minato pandai sekali memasak…

Ketika ayah Minato pulang, suasana menjadi bertambah ramai. Ayah Minato selalu membawakan oleh-oleh / hadiah dari kota tempat ia bekerja. Minato &amp; Kushina Mendapatkan bagian yang paling banyak! Ayah Minato pernah berkata 'Asalkan Minato dan Kushina senang, apapun bisa kuberikan…'

Sampai suatu saat, ayah Minato dikabarkan mengalami kecelakaan &amp; sempat diantar ke rumah sakit oleh orang-orang setempat. Tapi, dokter telah menyerah karena ayah Minato mengalami pendarahan yang luar biasa… Darah ayah Minato tidak berhenti keluar selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Ibu Minato, Minato serta keluarga Kushina segera pergi ke rumah sakit tersebut &amp; mendapati bahwa ayah Minato telah meninggal.

Hari pemakaman ayah Minato ditentukan 3 hari setelah kejadian itu… Minato &amp; ibunya tidak berhenti menangis hari itu… Setelah hari pemakaman ayah Minato berlalu, mereka berlima segera pulang ke desa. Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat… Ibu Minato harus bekerja lebih keras untuk menghidupi anaknya, Minato… Keluarga Kushina juga kadang membantu, tapi Ibu Minato tidak enak jika merepotkan mereka terus…

Jadi, suatu hari, Ibu Minato berencana untuk pergi dari desa dan tinggal di rumah mertua-nya (ayah dan ibu ayah Minato / kakek &amp; nenek Minato). Ia berpamitan dengan keluarga Uzumaki.. Kushina dan Minato sempat menangis sebentar karena mereka kemungkinan tidak akan bisa bertemu kembali..

Jadi ya begitulah, semenjak keluarga Namikaze itu meninggalkan desa, Kushina selalu murung dan bermain sendiri dengan boneka-boneka'nya.. Orang tua Kushina bisa mengerti kenapa anaknya begitu, tapi mereka tidak bisa membiarkan anaknya terus begitu.. Oleh karena itu, orang tua Kushina memustuskan untuk mengirim Kushina ke rumah kakek &amp; nenek-nya yang ada di kota untuk bersekolah.. Kushina hanya nurut dan seperti sudah kehilangan harapan..

Di sekolah, Kushina adalah anak yang diam sekali.. Ia tidak bicara sama sekali jika tidak perlu.. Hal itulah yang membuat anak-anak lain merasa bahwa Kushina adalah anak yang sombong.. Padahal kenyataan-nya, Kushina adalah anak yang baik dan ramah.. Ia senang menyendiri ke perpustakaan atau ke lapangan rumput sekolah.. Kushina melewati hari-hari yang begitu kesepian di sekolah.. Nenek dan Kakek-nya pun bingung sendiri dengan cucu mereka yang dulunya periang..

**~Beberapa tahun kemudian~**

Kushina telah menyelesaikan tingkatan SMA-nya.. Ia lulus dengan peringkat terbaik dari sekolahnya.. Kushina sebenarnya adalah anak yang pandai dan tidak gampang menyerah.. Setelah mendapat motivasi dari Wali kelas-nya saat ia masih kelas 6 SD, ia berubah 30 persen saja.. Saat menduduki kelas 2 SMP, Kushina kembali dipanggil oleh sang Kepala Sekolah untuk diajak bicara.. Memang, nilai Kushina tidak ada yang merah satupun.. Hanya saja kelakuan-nya di sekolah itu sangatlah gimana gitu.. #plak

Kushina pun akhirnya bercerita dengan lengkap pada Kepala Sekolah-nya yang baik hati itu.. Ia bercerita sambil menangis-nangis.. Sang kepala sekolah mendengarkan dengan serius dan menasehati Kushina.. Setelah kejadian itu, Kushina berubah menjadi 65 persen (?).. Rupanya sang Kepala Sekolah hanya bisa menambahkan 35 persen! Semua orang sudah pasrah sekarang.. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Kushina seperti dulu lagi kalau bukan Minato..

Kushina masuk di sebuah universitas ternama oleh beasiswa.. Semua keluarga-nya sangat bangga pada Kushina karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk universitas ternama di Jepang.. Kushina yang sekarang berada di universitas itu, masih sama seperti Kushina beberapa tahun lalu.. Tetap bersifat dingin dan tak acuh, itulah sifat Kushina sekarang... Semua mahasiswa yang lain hanya bisa melongo-longo melihat kelakuan anak baru tersebut..

Kushina memanglah sangat pintar.. Tapi cara dia bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak lain itulah yang menjadi masalah... Di angkatan Kushina, ada mahasiswa lama.. Ia terus-terusan penasaran dengan gadis yang dipanggil 'Ratu Es' itu.. Ratu Es, adalah panggilan anak-anak lain untuk Kushina.. Mahasiswa lama itu bahkan belum tahu nama asli Ratu Es..

**~Jam makan siang~**

Kushina pergi ke kantin lalu membeli segelas jus wortel.. Ia keluar kantin sambil menyedot jus-nya.. Kushina pergi melihat langit biru dari lantai 3 gedung itu.. Minato yang sedari tadi melihati-nya, membawa kue _oscamanthus_ yang dibawanya dari rumah dan pergi ke lantai 3.. Ia melihat Ratu Es yang sedang memandangi langit biru dengan mata bulatnya yang indah.. Minato memulai pembicaraan..

.

Minato: "Umm.. Hai.."

*Kushina tidak menjawab*

Minato: "Kau-kah anak baru itu?" *kehabisan kata-kata* #plak

Kushina: "Kalau sudah tau kenapa tanya?" *kata2 yang pedas* #plak

Minato: "Oh egh.. Aku hanya ingin memastikan.." #alasan

Kushina: "Buat apa kau kesini?" *masih bernada dingin*

Minato: "Egh.. Aku melihat kau hanya membeli segelas jus wortel.. Aku ingin menawarkan makanan.." *ragu-ragu*

Kushina: "Makanan apa?"

Minato: "K-kue _oscamanthus_.." *melemas*

*Kushina memutar kepalanya kearah Minato.. Ia melihati Minato dan kue yang dibawanya*

Minato: "K-kau mau?" *menyodorkan kue*

Kushina: "Kenapa kau bisa membawa kue itu?" *hampir menangis karena teringat masa lalu*

Minato: "Oh.. Ibuku membuatnya.. Aku suka makan kue ini.."

*Kushina shock mendengar itu*

Kushina: "I-ibumu yang membuatnya?"

Minato: "I-iya.. Ke-kenapa?"

Kushina: "Tidak apa-apa.." *kembali melihati langit biru dan secara tak sadar meneteskan air mata*

*Minato mendekati Kushina*

Minato: "K-kau kenapa? K-kenapa menangis?"

Kushina: "Aku tidak menangis! Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan air mata untuk keluar!" #plak

*Minato shock mendengar itu*

**FLASHBACK: ON**

Saat Minato dan Kushina masih berada di desa, mereka senang sekali bermain sepeda bersama.. Minato yang mengengkol dan Kushina yang dibonceng.. Pada suatu hari, roda sepeda Minato yang depan menginjak paku2 dan sepeda itu roboh ke tanah.. Minato dan Kushina tentu saja ikut terjatuh.. Minato tidak merasa sakit.. Tapi kaki kiri Kushina tertimpa sepeda.. Kushina berusaha menahan tangis'nya.. Minato membantu'nya berdiri.. Alhasil, betis kiri Kushina lecet2 dan terasa perih.. Kushina meneteskan air mata..

.

Minato: "Eh, Kushina-chan! Jangan menagis dong! Nanti Minato-kun yang dimarahi sama orang tua kita.."

Kushina: "Aku tidak menangis tau! Aku hanya tidak tahan mengeluarkan air mataku!" #plak

**Minato POV~**

'Emang nangis sama ngeluarin air mata apa bedanya?' *pensive* #gubrak

**Minato POV end~**

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

.

Kushina segera menghapus air matanya.. Minato masih bingung dengan hal kebetulan itu..

.

Minato: "Ngomong-ngomong.. Siapa namamu?"

Kushina: "Panggil saja Ratu Es.. Semua anak memanggil-ku begitu.."

Minato: "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau mereka semua memanggil-mu begitu? Mereka tidak pernah memanggil begitu didepan-mu kan?"

Kushina: "Dari mereka yang bisik-bisik terlalu keras.."

Minato: "Oh.." *lemas*

Kushina: "Sinikan kue-nya.." *menyambar kue dari tangan Minato*

*Kushina langsung memakannya* #plak

Minato: "Hei..."

Kushina: "Kau bilang ingin kasih aku..." #plak

Minato: "Iya juga sih.. Ya sudah makanlah.." #plak

*keheningan*

Minato: "Bolehkah aku tahu nama asliku?"

*Kushina sempat berpikir*

Kushina: "Aku ber-marga Uzumaki... Namaku Kushina Uzumaki.." *menjawab dengan tenang*

Minato: *krik krik krik* *shock* #plak

.

.

Viona: Hello hello! Smaapi sini dulu yah chapter 1-nya! Hehehe.. Tidak sampai 1500 kata kok #ditabok

Vanny: akhirnya request-ku dibuat juga setelah setengah tahun berlalu (?)

Viona: hish.. Yang penting dah jadi satu chapter :p #gubrak

**Next on: Chapter 2**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything for ****Her**

**Chapter ****2**

**Story by ****Viona Zhang**

**Request from ****Vanny Zhang**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from 'Naruto'**

**Pairing: Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genres: Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**Notes: ****Chapter 2 request-nya adik author.. Yah.. Author mulai menyukai sesuatu dari Naruto :D yaitu Sasuke! #gubrak | ****Selamat membaca!**

**~Pembicaraan berlanjut~**

Minato: "K-kau.. Ta-tadi bilang.. N-namamu siapa?"

Kushina: "Kushina Uzumaki... Kenapa emangnya?" #gubrak

Minato: "Ku-kushina U-uzumaki?" #shock *gaya lebay-nya keluar* #plak

Kushina: "Iya.. Kenapa?"

Minato: "Kalau begitu... Kue itu untuk kau semua yah! Mudah-mudahan rasanya masih sama seperti dulu!"

Kushina: "Hah?"

Minato: "Perkenalkan, aku bermarga Namikaze.. Namaku adalah Minato Namikaze.." *bow*

*Kushina stuck; air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya*

.

Saat badan Minato sudah kembali tegak, ternyata air mata juga membasahi pipi Minato.. Mereka berdua bertatapan sejenak.. Kedua mata mereka yang basah saling melihat satu sama lain.. Kushina menciptakan (?) senyum manis yang memukau hati.. Minato membalas senyuman manis itu dengan senyuman imut khas'nya (?).. #gubrak

.

Kushina: "M-minato-kun..."

Minato: "K-kushina-chan..."

*Kushina menjerit senang*

*Mereka berdua berpelukan* (Viona: berpelukan.. Teletubbies.. wakaka) #ditabok

Minato: "Kupikir setelah kita berpisah, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi..." *air mata semakin deras mengalir*

Kushina: "Iya.. Aku juga berpikir demikian.." *air mata'nya tidak kalah mengalir deras dari Minato* #plak

*Minato dan Kushina duduk di lantai'nya lantai 3 dan menyandarkan kepala mereka ke dinding.. Mereka melihati langit biru*

Minato: "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke kota?"

Kushina: "Aku sudah dari kecil disini.."

Minato: "Oh ya? Sebegitu lama pun kita juga tidak bertemu?" #lebay

Kushina: "Karena aku tidak pernah keluar rumah kecuali ke sekolah atau karena terpaksa..."

Minato: "Ooohh.. Kenapa? Dunia luar kan asik.. Apalagi tempat baru.."

Kushina: "Kau tahu.. Kelakuan'ku berubah 180 derajat ketika kau pergi dari desa.. Oleh karena itu aku dikirim ke kota.. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada di kota ini juga.. Karena orang tua-ku tidak memberitahukan-ku kota apa ini.."

Minato: "Jadi.. Kau hanya pergi dan tidak tahu ini kota apa?"

Kushina: "Yah.. Begitulah.."

*keheningan*

Kushina: "Kue _oscamanthus_ ibumu tidak berubah sedikitpun.. Rasanya tetap seperti dulu.. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan kue buatan ibumu.."

Minato: "Ah.. Aku juga sudah lama tidak makan sup labu buatan ibumu.. Setiap kali nenek-ku membuat sup itu, rasanya selalu terasa aneh di lidahku.."

Kushina: "Hahaa.. Benarkah?"

Minato: "Iyah.. Apa orang tua'mu ikut pindah ke kota?"

Kushina: "Ah tidak.. Hanya aku yang dikirim kesini.."

Minato: "Oh..." #plak

.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu siang itu disana sambil bercakap-cakap.. Secara tidak disadari, sifat Kushina yang dulu sudah pelan-pelan kembali.. Ia mulai bisa tersenyum lagi dan ceria.. Hari itu adalah hari yang sungguh indah baginya karena ia telah berhasil bertemu dengan Minato-kun'nya yang sudah lama ia tak jumpai..

_*skip time*_

Semenjak hari itu, Kushina sekarang jadi semakin rajin, semakin murah senyum dan semakin ceria.. Semua yang melihat Kushina begitu menjadi merasa aneh.. Yap.. Sifat asli Kushina telah kembali.. Berterima kasihlah pada Minato Namikaze.. #plak

**~Kampus~**

Minato dan Kushina sering bersama sekarang.. Banyak gadis menjadi cemburu karenanya.. Kushina sekarang bisa bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang.. Setiap hari, tak ada hentinya ia tersenyum.. Minato yang melihat itu, cukup puas karena ia bisa membawa Kushina yang dulu kembali lagi..

Sepertinya ada satu hal... Yaitu.. Kushina menyukai Minato dan sebaliknya... Mereka selalu bersama-sama dan seperti tidak pernah berpisah (?)..

_*skip time*_

Kushina sekarang sering mengalami sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.. Tidak tahu kenapa, semuanya mulai dari tangan, kaki, kepala, leher, dll itu pernah terasa sangat sakit.. Kakek &amp; nenek Kushina akhirnya membawa cucunya ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa...

Dokter mengatakan bahwa ada masalah di sum-sum tulang belakang'nya.. Masalah itu membuat sistem koordinasi'nya tidak berjalan dengan baik.. Semuanya akan membuat Kushina tambah sengsara jika tidak melakukan operasi pencangkok'an sum-sum tulang.. Tapi, harus ditemukanlah donor sum-sum yang cocok dengan sum-sum tulang Kushina.. Dengan syarat, orang yang mendonorkan sum-sum tulangnya itu adalah orang yang sudah meninggal atau orang yang rela meninggal untuk Kushina..

Setelah diperiksa, ternyata sum-sum kakek &amp; nenek Kushina tidak cocok dengan sum-sum cucu mereka.. Ayah Kushina barusan meninggal.. Ibu Kushina pindah juga ke kota.. Semua menjadi kacau.. Sum-sum ibu Kushina bukan tidak cocok, tapi kondisi tubuh'nya sedang tidak baik.. Jadi ibu Kushina tidak bisa menjadi pendonor.. Hidup Kushina tinggal 3 bulan lagi...

Viona: Halo semua! Chapter 2-nya mungkin agak pendek yah.. Sisanya untuk chapter 3-nya! Mohon ditunggu #gubrak

**Next on: Chapter 3**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
